Jack Bing, morning gazette !
by Chousi
Summary: Jack Bing doit écrire un papier sur les détectives privés. En en interviewant un, il découvre des infos sur ses parents. Qui espionne Chandler et Monica ?
1. The Morning Gazette

_DISCLAIMER : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…_

* * *

><p>Jack Bing était assis dans le grand bureau de son rédacteur en chef. De grandes baies vitrées surplombaient la ville et donnait cette impression de clarté, « propice à l'écriture ! » répétait son boss. C'est vrai que la rédac aussi avait de grandes fenêtres, exigence de son patron. Ce dernier, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le regard bleu clair sous lequel de grands cernes mauves se dessinaient, le regardait, assis sur son bureau, les bras croisés, attendant qu'il donne son avis sur le sujet.<p>

-Je suis dessus ! lança Jack.

-Parfait ! répliqua le grand manitou. Tu es de loin le meilleur pour écrire ce genre d'article.

Jack ne rougit pas. Il avait l'habitude des compliments sur son écriture. C'est à 16 ans, alors qu'il faisait un job d'étudiant dans l'agence de pub de son père, qu'il avait découvert qu'il savait écrire, mais qu'en plus, qu'il adorait ça. Aujourd'hui, il était journaliste pour un grand quotidien New-Yorkais, depuis trois ans déjà, soit depuis ses 23 ans, et il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Le sujet que son patron lui avait donné était assez simple, après de bonnes investigations. Suivant l'actualité « chaude » des divorces de célébrités politiques qui se séparaient après avoir eu les preuves de l'infidélité de leur conjoint en ayant engagé un détective privé, Jack irait faire un papier sur ces fameux détectives.

-Merci ! dit il en se levant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh mais de rien ! Je te fais confiance ! répondit son rédacteur, en lui tapant affectueusement, non les fesses (^^), mais son bras. Son boss l'avait placé sous son aile, le regardant souvent d'un air paternel. Aucun des collègues n'étaient pourtant jaloux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était le plus jeune et un des plus doué, et qu'aux yeux des différentes plumes de la rédac, ce petit traitement de faveur était donc logique. Et surtout, il était sympa et tout le monde l'appréciait.

Il sorti du bureau, et se dirigea vers le sien d'un pas décidé. Son espace était s'en dessus dessous. On devinait l'ordinateur portable à coté du plus gros ordinateur fixe. Il y avait un téléphone en dessous des anciennes éditions du quotidien, différentes boites de sucreries faites par sa mère elle-même, une petite photo de famille (sa sœur, ses parents et lui il y a longtemps, quand lui et sa sœur jumelle avait 10 ans) et plusieurs bouteilles d'eau. Sa mère, une maniaque de la propreté aurait tout simplement eut une crise cardiaque en voyant ça, mais heureusement, elle n'était jamais venue ici.

Il prit sa sacoche accroché à sa chaise et dit à son collègue d'en face, un gars d'une bonne quarantaine d'années de pas l'attendre pour l'heure de table, qu'ils partageaient souvent ensemble.

-Tu pars en vadrouille ?

-Exact ! A plus vieux !

-A plus jeunot !


	2. Interview de Dan Hope

La porte devant laquelle Jack se trouvait s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis, et pas rasé.

-Bonjour. Je suis bien chez Dan Hope ?

-Ouais, c'est moi.

-Je vous ai téléphoné tout à l'heure…Pour une interview.

-Oh oui juste ! Le journaliste …dit il en se poussant vers le mur pour le laisser passer dans son minuscule corridor.

Jack s'introduit dans l'appartement, où une odeur de peinture flottait dans l'air. Il suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon, et ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur un large fauteuil.

Le jeune journaliste observait Hope avec intérêt. De toute évidence, il venait de sortir du lit et avait complètement oublié l'interview jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe chez lui. Mis à part sa fatigue, il avait l'air plus ou moins dispo pour répondre à ses questions, et à première vue, ça ne serait pas de mauvaise grâce. En l'ayant eu au téléphone, il avait imaginé un mec beaucoup plus vieux, et il su que son âge, plus proche du sien qu'il ne le pensait, permettrait une certaine complicité entre eux. C'était toujours plus facile de parler avec quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes références cinématographiques ou musicales (un hors sujet détendait l'atmosphère, atmosphère qui était ensuite plus propice aux confidences).

Jack sortit son calepin et un Bic de sa sacoche et commença.

-Je vous remercie de m'accorder un peu de votre temps.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous me sembliez sympa au téléphone. Ça me fera un peu de pub ! Et puis, j'étais le quantième détective à qui vous le demandiez ? dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Jack sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Troisième.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Généralement les détectives n'aiment pas trop qu'on vienne fouiner dans leur vie !

Jack rigola, ce qui fit, à l'évidence, plaisir à Hope.

-Bon, et bien, commençons… Pourquoi avoir choisi le métier de détective ?

Hope commença à raconter son histoire tandis que Jack prenait rapidement des notes. Il avait toujours rêvé d'espion aux allures de James Bond, et flic ne lui convenait pas…

Quelques anecdotes plus tard, son hôte s'interrompit soudainement après avoir mélangé des dates.

-J'ai besoin de café ! Vous en voulez ? Lui proposa t-il.

-Avec plaisir. Noir sans sucre ou lait.

Le détective hocha la tête à sa commande et s'éloigna dans la cuisine.

Jack relu ses notes, qui jusque là, avaient été très enrichissantes. Il avait refusé de lui donner les noms de ses clients, mais Jack était curieux de nature… Il promena son regard dans le salon, et s'attarda sur un petit carnet rouge sur la table basse.

Il jeta un regard vers la cuisine, ou des bruits de tasses se faisaient entendre. On aurait dit qu'il avait laissé ça là, exprès pour le tenter… A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose sans aucun rapport avec l'espionnage.

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers la cuisine et s'empara du petit carnet. Il en aura le cœur net ! En l'ouvrant, il découvrit que c'était en effet, un outil de travail pour le détective.

Feuilletant les pages, des détails de la vie de New-Yorkais le sautaient aux yeux. Une certaine Sofia Larry allait tous les soirs dans un hôtel glauque, Harry Demary allait tous les jours à 10h tapante dans un Starbucks et Chandler Bing allait tous les jours à la même heure au bureau… Au nom de son père le cœur de Jack fit un raté. Il s'arrêta sur la page, où il vit des détails sur sa mère également. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bien lire car il entendit des bruits de pas. Il referma précipitamment le carnet et le remit scrupuleusement à sa place, le cœur battant.

-Alors où en étions nous ? demanda Hope en lui donnant une tasse fumante.


	3. Réflexion entre jumeaux

Le petit appartement de sa sœur était vraiment minuscule. Son salaire d'instit primaire dans une école dite à difficultés ne lui permettait pas de s'offrir de grand luxe, mais plutôt une espèce de fatigue permanente. Et pourtant, elle adorait son job plus que tout au monde.

Minuscule chez soi donc, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Ethan, qui commençait à se forger une carrière d'avocat redouté. Ensemble, ils allaient bientôt aménager dans un appart beaucoup plus grand.

Assis dans son divan rouge, Jack venait de terminer de lui raconter sa découverte.

-Tu crois alors vraiment que quelqu'un espionne Papa et Maman ?

-Erika, je l'ai vu ! Mais je me demande qui…

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Questionna sa sœur, perplexe.

-Non, je te l'ai dis ! Il ne révèle pas les noms de ceux qui demandent les infos.

-C'est le comble pour un fouineur de première de garder ce genre de chose là secret…

Il ne releva pas la remarque cinglante de sa sœur, et continua à réfléchir tout haut.

-Si ça se trouve c'est des personnes mal attentionnées… Je lui ai demandé si il avait déjà eu affaire à des espèces de tueurs à gage et il m'a répondu, je te cite « non mais je débute dans le métier ! »…

-Qui en voudrait aux parents ?...

-C'est ce que je me demande… !

Les jumeaux soupirèrent à l'unisson. Erika se leva pour aller cuire le diner (poulet frites salade). Ethan ne rentrerait que tard le soir, ils étaient donc en famille pour le repas. Cuisiner apaisait bizarrement la jeune femme. Surement dû au fait qu'enfant, elle avait passé des heures à regarder sa mère faire de même. Cuisiner lui donnait même des idées...

-Et si je téléphonais à ton détective pour demander des informations sur eux ?

-Ca nous avancerait à quoi ?

-Ben, déjà, dit-elle, frustrée qu'il ne soit pas séduit par son plan qu'elle trouvait génialissime, on saurait les infos demandées par l'autre. Ca serait les premières qu'il nous donnera puisqu'il les aura déjà ! Si c'est juste des trucs genre boulot, on se penchera sur leurs collègues, si c'est…

-Brillant ! Coupa Jack.

Elle sourit. Il savait qu'elle repensait à leurs jeux d'enfants. Leur père s'amusait à leur fabriquer des indices et à les semer partout dans la maison. Ils menaient alors l'enquête avec enthousiasme jusqu'à avoir trouvé le coupable qui avait dévoré la tarte aux pommes que leur mère avait préparé (souvent, c'était Joey, un vieil ami de leurs parents).

Frénétiquement, Jack farfouilla dans divers papiers qui encombrait sa sacoche et en ressorti le numéro de téléphone de Dan Hope.

Le combinée contre l'oreille, Erika l'éloigna subitement et murmura

-Les honoraires ?

-Pour moi ! répondit son frère, trop avide de savoir pour s'arrêter sur quelques dollars.

-Ca sonne… Oui ? Allo ? Je suis bien chez Dan Hope ?...Oui…je m'excuse pour l'heure tardive -son frère haussa les épaules, il n'était que 8h du soir ! - …J'ai besoin d'informations d'urgence sur un couple…Chandler et Monica Bing…Oui très très urgent. Que ce soit d'ordre privé ou professionnel oui… Demain serait l'idéal. Vous pouvez dés ce soir ?

Jack leva les pouces en l'air.

-…Bien sûr vous aurez un bonus. Vous êtes sacrément rapide. Je vais vous laisser aller à la pêche aux infos alors…Oui… Oui…Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dormirais pas encore…Je vous attends !

Elle donna son adresse et raccrocha.

-Il viendra vers 23h.

-On a plus qu'à l'attendre sœurette !

-En faite, comment va Marie ?

Son frère haussa les épaules en rougissant légèrement et ne répondit pas, tandis que sa sœur éclatait de rire.


	4. N'oublions pas qu'Hope est un détective

A 23h05 quelqu'un frappa deux petits coups brefs sur la porte. Jack se dépêcha d'aller se cacher dans la salle de bain.

Hope resta sur le seuil. Erika dit quelques mots, et referma la porte. Jack attendit tout de même confirmation –Jack tu peux sortir !—avant de retourner dans le salon.

Sa sœur était déjà installée dans le divan, un dossier assez épais sur les genoux.

-Tu me dois 450 dollars.

-Quoi ?

- Hé, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Viens plutôt voir ça à la place de faire la tête !

-C'est tout de même 450 dollars…ronchonna t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ils ouvrirent le dossier ensemble, avec autant de précautions que si ça avait été le livre d'or du Roi. Ils parcoururent les enfances de leurs parents, illustrées de nombreuses photos. Comment avait-il eut celle ou leur mère, grosse enfant, tenait fièrement un trophée, la bouche entourée de myrtilles ou encore celle de leur père fumant sur un balcon ? Il y avait également un comte rendu très précis de la tentative d'évasion de Monica du centre d'amaigrissement – cette information, qu'elle n'avait pas jugée utile de partager avec ses enfants, provoqua chez eux une hilarité de plusieurs minutes— et une cassette vidéo. Erika n'ayant pas de lecteur cassette, ils la mirent de côté et poursuivirent leur recherche.

Ils découvrirent entre autre que le dossier était beaucoup plus rempli de photos, emplois du temps de Chandler que de son épouse. Il y avait également beaucoup d'images du couple enlacé, où on les voyait toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce qui fit sourire Jack et Erika. Ils eurent néanmoins le souffle coupé lorsqu'ils se virent eux-mêmes sur des photos. Plus loin, ils virent des notes gribouillés sur leur situation amoureuse et leur parcours professionnel.

-Merde, ils nous a surement grillé… marmonna Jack.

-Sur qu'on aurait du penser qu'un détective privé sait surement l'arbre généalogique de toute la famille de sa… « victime » par cœur.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Erika bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Plus rien ce soir. Décréta-t-elle.

-J'irais le voir demain.

-Bonne idée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, Jack se rendit de nouveau chez Dan Hope. Celui-ci, aussi endormi que la dernière fois, lui ouvrit la porte en grommelant.<p>

-Mec ! Laisse moi dormir, je bosse une grande partie de la nuit moi !

Il le laissa pourtant entrer, se calant comme la dernière fois à son mur pour le laisser passer.

-De nouvelles questions ? demanda t'il, ayant retrouvé un semblant de malice, une fois assis dans le salon.

-Disons, plutôt personnelles que sur le métier.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de fouiner dans mon carnet de notes hein ?

Jack sourit, et ne nia pas. Hope continua.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Etre curieux et voyeur, c'est mon boulot à moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Je sais que vous refusez de donner le nom de ceux qui payent.

-C'est exact.

-Mais j'aimerais juste savoir si je dois m'attendre à ce que quelqu'un m'annonce que mes parents ont un trou dans la poitrine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Je t'ai pourtant dis que je n'avais encore eu aucun tueurs à gage ! Tu n'as pas pris note ?

-Si, si. Donc, vous pouvez me jurer qu'ils ne sont pas en danger ?

Hope soupira et leva sa main droite.

-J'le jure.

-Très bien… lança Jack en se relevant. Et bien merci.

Il ajouta une fois sur le pas de la porte.

-Oh et … vous prenez cher pour un débutant !

-C'était juste pour vous prendre toi et ta sœur à votre propre jeu, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.


	5. Diner chez les parents

-Pas un mot ? demanda Jack à sa sœur devant la porte de la maison où ils avaient grandi.

-Pas un mot, répéta Erika en sonnant.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément sur leur père.

-Salut les mômes ! Entrez, entrez, Maman est dans la cuisine.

- Comment tu vas Papa ? demanda Jack en l'embrassant.

-Très bien et toi fiston ?

-Super. Je suis sur un papier intéressant.

-Vraiment ? répliqua son père en embrassant tendrement sa fille. Et toi comment vas-tu ma puce ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Non, non ça va très bien ! Ethan est vraiment désolé, il n'a pas pu venir.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop de travail.

Les jumeaux entrèrent, suivi de Chandler. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en biais. Il n'avait pas l'air sous pression ou inquiet de quoi que se soit, il semblait juste heureux de recevoir ses enfants à la maison.

-Tu me le feras lire hein ? demanda Chandler en se tournant vers son fils.

-Bien sûr !

-Je veux dire, avant que Maman place l'article dans ton recueil !

Jack sourit.

-Elle fait toujours ça ?

Chandler hocha affirmativement la tête en rigolant.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, on est fière de toi !

Erika avait déjà rejoint Monica dans la cuisine et Jack suivit pour aller embrasser sa mère.

-Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

-Bien et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux ! Ta sœur m'a dit qu'Ethan n'avait pas su venir… Et toi, quand est ce que tu nous présenteras quelqu'un ?

-Mon' ! Laisse le donc ! lança son père, le sauvant de justesse.

La petite famille alla s'installer à table. En faite, Jack avait bel et bien quelqu'un en vue. Quelqu'un que ses parents connaissaient même déjà. Elle s'appelait Marie et était la fille de Phoebe et Mike. Eux deux, c'était assez récent, et ils ne voulaient pas trop ébruiter l'affaire. Elle était une amie d'enfance dont Jack avait été amoureux depuis presque toujours. Il sourit. Enfants, Erika et lui jouaient souvent avec Marie et Joey Jr. et leur cousine, Emma. Leur deuxième cousin, Ben, jouait le rôle du grand frère, étant âgé de 10 ans de plus et ne trainait donc, par conséquent, pas très souvent avec eux. Ils se voyaient encore régulièrement tous les cinq, au grand plaisir des parents.

-Le groupe est venu hier ? demanda sa sœur, comme si elle pensait à la même chose que lui.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Monica en servant les assiettes de spaghettis bolognaise. Comme chaque jeudi.

Si les enfants se voyaient régulièrement, les parents eux, se voyaient encore très souvent. Dans chaque souvenir lointain de Jack, un des cinq amis de ses parents apparaissait, que ce soit son oncle Ross ou sa tante Rachel, Joey, Phoebe ou Mike. Il adorait quand son père et Joey se moquaient gentiment de Ross, quand Phoebe leur racontait une histoire incroyable ou quand sa mère et Rachel racontaient leurs années lycée. Il adorait les voir ensemble, parce qu'alors, les parents redevenaient jeunes.

Au moment du dessert, Jack se tourna vers sa sœur, interdit, car elle venait de dire innocemment.

-Parfois vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être suivi ?

-Suivi ? Non… pourquoi ? Tu te sens suivie ? Questionna Monica, inquiète.

-Non, non. Mais les parents d'une collègue avaient cette impression. Les parents de Julie tu vois ? Mais bon ils deviennent un peu gâteux, ils sont plus vieux que vous…

Jack lui lança un petit regard complice pour la féliciter. Il avait toujours admiré l'aisance qu'elle avait pour mentir à ses parents et se sortir d'un mauvais pas.

-Alors tu vérifies qu'on est toujours sain d'esprit c'est ça ? Lança son père.

-Exactement !

-File dans ta chambre ! ordonna-t-il en riant.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et Jack et Erika rentrèrent chez eux vers 23h. Plus perplexes encore qu'avant. Ils ne voyaient vraiment pas qui pourraient fouiner ainsi dans la vie des parents ! Mais Jack n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...


	6. Filature

Jack avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'il suivait quelqu'un. Le plus discrètement possible, se cachant derrière d'autres passants, feignant de s'intéresser à une vitrine de jeux vidéos (ce qui pour finir, s'avéra être une boutique de vidéos X, ce qui lui valu des regards courroucés d'une vieil dame et un clin d'œil de son mari) il empruntait le même parcours que l'homme qui marchait à quelques pas devant lui. Dan Hope, oui. Jack en était arrivé là. Il avait _besoin_ de savoir.

Hope prit une allée beaucoup moins peuplée. Jack ralenti alors encore, multipliant les précautions, qui se révélèrent inutiles lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Sursautant, il se précipita de l'éteindre, sans même regarder le nom de celui qui voulait le joindre. Mais trop tard. Dan Hope l'avait vu, et s'avançait déjà vers lui, un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres.

-Encore toi ! dit-il, cachant mal son exaspération.

Pris sur le fait, Jack haussa les épaules, se trouvant ridicule.

-Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire ? demanda Hope.

-Pour tout vous dire, non, mais la famille passe avant le boulot.

-Et bien, je t'admire pour ça. Vraiment. Mais pas pour ta lamentable tentative de filature en tout cas ! Je t'avais déjà repéré sur le boulevard ! …

-J'aimerai m'assurer qu'ils ne courent aucun danger. Admettez que peu de gens se font suivre pour autre chose que de la vengeance !

-Rhan, mais tu es vraiment casse pied toi ! Tu sais quoi ? L'affaire de tes parents, je l'ai reprise d'un collègue ! Ca fait des années qu'on les suit, et ils sont toujours en vie ! Tu es rassuré là ? Tu vas pouvoir me lâcher la grappe ?

Jack observa Hope, digérant l'information. On les suivait depuis des années ?

-Bon, reprit le détective, plutôt amusé à présent par l'effet qu'avait eut sa dernière révélation, je suis sur qu'on se recroisera un de ces jours, têtu comme tu es ! Alors à un de ces quatre !

Il le planta là et Jack n'essaya pas de le suivre. Retournant sur le boulevard, il marcha vers son bureau. Ainsi, ses parents étaient suivis _depuis des années_ ?... Ca veut dire quoi ça au juste ? Cinq ans ? Dix ? Quinze ?

-Jack ?

Ce dernier se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Phoebe arrivait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Marie, tant la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille était grande. Il eut très envie de la revoir.

-Phoebe ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien ! Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

-Oh…euh. Je prenais ma pause déjeuné. L'inspiration revient toujours dans un lieu public !

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais sur un sujet intéressant…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je bosse sur les détectives privés, comment ils enquêtent et pourquoi tout à coup, on les demande de plus ne plus.

-Les détectives… murmura t'elle perplexe. Tu me feras lire pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr…

Jack l'observait avec attention. Avait-elle, elle, un intérêt à suivre ses parents ? Sa perplexité lui avait paru louche.

-Bon je dois filer, je te laisse. Travaille bien !

-Oui, merci. A bientôt !

Jack se remit en marche. Non ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi suivrait-elle Chandler & Monica ? Elle les voyait aussi souvent que les autres membres du « gang ». En y réfléchissant plus, il se rendit compte que personne d'elle, de Mike, de Joey, Ross et Rachel n'avaient besoin d'infos sur eux. Ils connaissaient tout de leurs vies…

Marie refit surface dans son esprit, et il se décida à l'appeler. Il ralluma son portable, et découvrit que la sonnerie qui l'avait trahi avait été provoquée par son boss.

-Oh, merde !

Il se dépêcha de composer le numéro de son bureau, se rendant compte qu'il avait dépassé d'une grosse demi-heure son heure de table.

-Allo Sam ? Oui désolé, j'ai dû éteindre mon portable… Oui je sais je suis en retard… Oui, je faisais des recherches complémentaires pour le dossier.

Il déglutit en écoutant son patron lui demander s'il avait fini le brouillon.

-Euh… oui quasi. Je n'ai plus qu'à fignoler deux trois trucs et il sera prêt…Tu le veux demain première heure ? Ah…Ben d'accord. Je rentre chez moi le terminer dans ce cas. Ouais, j'ai mes notes là bas. Tu l'auras dans tes mails dés demain première heure !

Il se dépêcha alors dare-dare de rentrer chez lui pour commencer son papier sur ces fameux détectives…

* * *

><p>20h. Son ventre criait famine mais Jack avait posé le point final à son article, et il en était content. Il le relu plusieurs fois, puis l'envoya par mail à son patron. Il s'affala alors dans son canapé et prit le téléphone pour composer le numéro de Marie.<p>

-Allo ? C'est moi…Comment tu vas ?…

-Tu me manques mais ça va. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore mangé… Je t'invite !

-En faite, je suis en train. Chez oncle Joey. Mes parents et mon frère sont là. Viens.

-Vous me gardez un morceau ?

-Promis !


	7. Annonce officielle et découverte

Lorsque Jack arriva chez Joey senior, l'appartement de ce dernier était beaucoup plus peuplé que prévu.

-Vu que tu venais, on a rameuté la cavalerie ! dit Joey Jr pour l'accueillir.

La cavalerie complète même en effet ! Ses parents, Erika, Ethan, Ross, Rachel, Emma, et Ben avec sa nouvelle conquête, une certaine Sophie, avaient été rajoutés à la famille Bouffay-Hannigan dans l'appart' de Joey.

Jack regarda Marie et sourit. Elle pensait pareil. C'était l'occasion rêvée ! Il alla la rejoindre, après les embrassades d'usage et ils réclamèrent le silence. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'ils gardaient ça pour eux, et ils voulaient crier leur amour sous tous les toits. En la regardant, Jack se surprit à ressentir le manque puissant qu'il avait eu, du fait de ne pas l'avoir vue pendant plusieurs jours. Il la regardait et sourit. Il était dingue amoureux. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux rieurs, ses manières bohèmes, la manière dont ses doigts frolaient le piano et son regard concentré quand elle entamait une mélodie, sa mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux...Oh oui, il était dingue amoureux.

Ils se prirent la main et sa mère et Phoebe lâchèrent un « oh ! » de surprise.

-On à quelque chose à vous dire… lança courageusement Jack, croisant le regard de sa sœur qui rayonnait dans les bras d'Ethan. Ce dernier lui lança un clin d'œil d'encouragement.

-On s'aime ! Continua simplement Marie.

S'en suivi une marée d'accolades autour d'eux. La soirée improvisée se transforma en petite fête en leur honneur. Plus heureux que jamais, Jack, ne lâchant pas Marie, observait le petit groupe. Non, décidément, il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de quelqu'un présent dans cette pièce à suivre Chandler & Monica. Car même dans ce moment de réjouissance, il ne pouvait sortir _ça_ de sa tête...

Rachel, Phoebe et sa mère étaient en grande conversation, toutes les trois surexcitées.

Ross jouait à la play station avec Ben et son père (qui se faisait battre à plat de couture) et Joey mangeait avec son filleul du même nom le reste des réserves de son frigo, tandis que le reste de la « jeune » génération était assis autour de la table, demandant où ca s'était fait, et comment ?... à l'heureux couple maintenant officiel.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Jack, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre pour satisfaire sa curiosité, se remit à suivre Dan Hope. Celui-ci le vit et haussa les épaules. Il continua son chemin sans plus se retourner, et Jack se sentit encore plus ridicule que la dernière fois si possible, mais encore plus excité.<p>

Il le suivit pendant bien deux heures dans sa « tournée », de plus en plus impatient quand ils arrivèrent dans un quartier résidentiel plus aisé. Dan se retourna vers lui et sourit. C'était ici. Le cœur de Jack accéléra. Il alla se placer en face et s'assis sur un banc tandis que Hope sonnait à la porte.

Une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années ouvrit et s'écria en voyant son détective.

-Oh My God! Déjà vous?

* * *

><p><em>Alors vos réactions ? :) Petit épilogue en préparation et ca sera la fin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.<em>


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue et donc point final. Merci de m'avoir lue, pensez à laisser une review !_

Chandler Bing marchait à vive allure dans les rues de New-York. S'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de ne _pas _aller rendre visite à cette personne, il aurait remarqué que marcher dans les rues du centre-ville lui avait manqué. Ca faisait bien trente ans que lui & Monica avaient déménagé dans la banlieue (et ils ne regrettaient pas du tout ce choix !) mais il n'avait jamais oublié son premier appart ' car les privilèges d'habiter _in the city_ ne manquaient pas !

En marchant, il ne savait pas si il était plutôt en colère ou plutôt au comble de l'exaspération. En tout cas, il le faisait de mauvaise grâce.

Il arriva devant la maison. Regardant la façade, il remarqua- avec horreur !- la couleur verte vomi des tentures. Bien son style à elle.

Respirant profondément, étant certain qu'il allait, à l'évidence, regretter son geste, il sonna à la porte de son ex.

Quelque secondes seulement (mais suffisamment longues pour lui donner la tentation de s'enfuir) suffirent à l'hôte pour venir lui ouvrir.

-Oh My God! Chandler Biiiiiiiiing!

-Janice.

-Je te manquais tant ?

Elle rigola de manière si particulière, toujours aussi horripilante, et il retint sa respiration.

-Non. Cesse seulement de nous espionner ma femme et moi. Ce serait gentil.

Elle perdit ses couleurs.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Ooooh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle commença à respirer de manière médicalisée pour tenter de se calmer (en vain).

-Syd est au courant ?

-Je…non.

-Tttttt.

-Oooh Chandler, dit-elle en le tirant de force à l'intérieur.

Il tenta de se défendre mais elle l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'attendre…

Essayant de ne pas lever ses yeux en l'air il murmura, jouant assez mal la comédie, plutôt mal.

-Je sais… Mais Janice, nos enfants…Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient perturbés…Même si…

Il déglutit avant de lancer à contre cœur

-….Même si nous nous aimons en silence depuis toutes ces années, nous avons nos familles.

Sentant déjà venir sa bouche sur ses lèvres, Chandler, à présent expérimenté, se dégagez juste à temps.

-Il est temps de tourner la page…

Il recula sur le perron. Elle fit oui de la tête en murmurant

-Adieu Chand…

-C'est ça ! La coupa t'il en tournant les talons, pour la première fois de sa vie presque (ben oui) sur qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.


End file.
